


Two Minutes

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: Sam needs to sleep, so Mary tires him out. Takes place during 14.01
Relationships: Mary Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Two Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincexPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexPhoenix/gifts).



_Sam sat down at his laptop with a huff._

_“Sam…”_

_“I’m good.” Mary put her hand over Sam’s. “I’m good. I am.”_

“Two minutes,” Mary said softly, before Sam could change the subject. “Just give me two minutes and you can come back out and keep working, okay?”

Sam looked up into Mary’s eyes, concerned but sincere. “Two minutes,” he agreed, groaning as he stood up. “We’ll be right back,” he told the others, not noticing when Mary caught their eyes and subtly shook her head.

Mary led Sam down the corridor to his room, closing and locking the door behind them.

“What’s up?” Sam asked around a yawn brought forth by the sight of his bed.

“You need to unwind,” Mary murmured, her voice low and smooth, almost hypnotic. “Just for a minute.”

Sam shook his head, denying, “No, I’m fine, I need to get back to work.”

“Sam,” Mary purred, stepping up to him and crowding against him. “Two minutes, remember?”

“Wh… what…?”

Mary smiled, looking up at Sam from beneath her lashes and slipped her hands under his shirt, her fingers cool against his skin. “Two minutes,” she repeated, bracing herself against him and standing up on her tiptoes to graze her lips over the side of his neck.

“M-Mom…”

Pulling his shirt open, Mary pushed up the t-shirt beneath and bodily moved Sam backwards until he stumbled and sat down on his bed.

“Lay back, baby,” Mary murmured, pushing him down and following. She yanked his shirt up as high as it would go, bunched under his arms, and slithered down his body, trailing fingers and lips over his chest and abs, his muscles bunching and twitching under her touch.

When Mary’s knees hit the floor, she reached for Sam’s fly, pulling it open. “Up,” she commanded, yanking at the waistband. Sam obediently lifted his hips and she pulled his jeans and boxer-briefs down together.

His dick wasn’t hard yet, but it was showing signs of interest, despite Sam’s brain’s confusion over what was happening, and Mary wrapped gentle fingers around it, stroking with a smooth, even pressure as she continued to lay kisses on his lower stomach and thighs.

“Ah, fuck,” Sam sighed, reaching down with one hand and petting Mary’s hair.

“Relax, baby,” Mary murmured, “just let me take care of you, okay?”

Sam nodded and as soon as he managed to say, “Okay,” Mary’s mouth was on him, licking a stripe from the base of his dick to the tip and pulling a groan from him.

Once her mouth was involved, it didn’t take long for Mary to bring Sam to full hardness, and once she had, she didn’t hold back. Sam needed rest, and the fastest and easiest way to do that was to bring him to a hard, messy, exhausting orgasm and letting him sleep it off before he even realized what was happening. To that end, she wrapped her lips around his cock and slid down as far as she could, the head nearly touching the back of her throat, then sucked her way back up like she was trying to draw out his soul via his dick.

Sam cursed again, and this time when he reached for Mary’s hair, he tangled his fingers in the blonde curls, holding on. He was rewarded with a hum when she took him back into her mouth, the sound vibrating against his cock and making him throb with need already.

With the hand she used to jack the lower half of Sam’s cock, Mary formed a ring with her fingers and tightly gripped the base, both slowing and intensifying Sam’s pleasure. Her other hand she slipped further down, cupping his balls and rolling them between her fingers as she continued to lick and suck him.

“Mom,” Sam groaned, his hips jerking in little involuntary movements as he tried to control himself despite the need to fuck himself into her mouth.

Mary hummed again and pressed her thumb behind his balls until she found the spot that made him tense and curl forward slightly, his grip on her hair tightening and tugging. She massaged the spot, sucking at him harder, until nonsense and groans were pouring from him, and then she let her grip at his base fall lax and after only a few more strokes of her mouth down his length, he was arching up and coming hard.

Keeping her lips tight around him, Mary swallowed each pulse, and when Sam relaxed against the bed, gasping for breath, she delicately licked him clean and sat up. “Better, baby?”

Sam groaned, his eyes half closed already.

Chuckling, Mary licked her lips and moved up, coaxing Sam out of his clothes and to lay on the bed properly.

“Round two?” Sam mumbled through a yawn.

Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, Mary whispered, “Later,” and patted his hip. He was asleep before she had finished climbing off the bed.

The next morning, when Sam woke up with a brain fuzzy from too many consecutive hours of sleep, he dressed and stumbled his way out of his room, bleary-eyed and confused. On his door was a large sign with “DO NOT DISTURB” scrawled across the top and underneath, “or I will kick your goddamn ass” and signed “Mary W.”

Well that certainly explained why he’d slept for… Sam checked his watch. Twelve hours. Shit.

Sam’s first stop was the kitchen to satisfy his desperate need for coffee, and luckily for him, not only was there half a pot left, but Mary was also there, fixing her own.

“Morning, Sam,” she greeted, her voice light and cheerful. And _smug_.

Sam’s eyes narrowed, a flare of anger lighting through him. “What the hell was that last night?”

Mary smiled up at him and patted his arm as she passed, her coffee in hand. “Just taking care of my boy.”

Sputtering for a moment, Sam grabbed a mug and poured his own coffee. “Mom, I have responsibilities!” he finally replied.

“You haven’t noticed yet, because you just woke up,” Mary murmured into her coffee, “but the world hasn’t ended while you were sleeping.”

“And what about the vamps?” Sam asked challengingly. “They’ve been out there for twelve hours while I’ve been _sleeping_!”

“We took care of them,” Mary said. “Sam, honey, I know you’re upset, but you _needed_ to sleep. You’re not good to anyone if you’re dead on your feet.”

Gritting his teeth, Sam stared into his coffee. “So last night was just a means to an end? A way to get me to sleep?”

Mary hummed, putting her mug down and swaying closer to Sam, wrapping her arms around him. “Partially,” she admitted. Standing up on her tiptoes, she murmured, “But you still owe me a round two,” and kissed the corner of his mouth before dropping back on her heels and sauntering out of the kitchen, coffee mug once again in hand.


End file.
